


A super surprise

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Summary: Kara takes time out of her rounds of the city to ask her best friend sometimes very important and Lena Luthor is sat peacefully in her pent house apartment until she heard a very familiar knock on her balcony window.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A super surprise

Lena Luthor was not someone who fell in love easy.How could you blame her though, the last person she loved she had to kill. But that wasn't her fault it was either that or let kara die and she would never let that happen. Oh and if you couldn't already tell lena is 100% arse over tit in love with her best friend. Yep you did here that right lena luthor is now a stereotype. The problem is that lena is also 100% sure that kara doesn't like her back considering the whole thing about her brother trying to kill her cousin. well that's what she thought until about 30 minutes ago.

Her night was going surprisingly well for a change considering the fact that she had no death threats from lex or one of his minions. Lena was peacefully reading a book and listening to music through the speakers in her penthouse when she heard a knock on her balcony window. Most people would be worried about this, dut for lena it was the complete opposite. Hearing the knock on the window calms lena down and makes her feel peaceful because she knows outside there is national city's most famous superhero and reporter, Kara danvers. Lena got up from where she was sitting on the couch and made her way over to open the sliding glass door. And there in lenas balcony doorway was the strongest person on earth (no disrespect to superman) kara danvers.

“H-hey lena!” Kara says while stumbling over her words in that cute way she always does when she is nervous about something. “Kara! Come in.” lena say while moving aside to let the superhero in. “ I would love to, but I can't right now. I'm still technical on patrol but I needed to see you really quickly to ask you something. Uhm the thing is i really like you and i would love to go on a date with you. It's fine if you say no i get it you know with the whole rivalry and mortal enemies thing with my cousin and your brother. But I would love it if you would go out on a date with me.” kara rants very fast and adorably. “Kara calm down. I would be honored to go on a date with you” 

“ really?” kara says with a glint of hope in her eyes.“ of course Kara” Lena says with a chuckle at the end.” I-I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow then” Kara says excitedly before flying off.

Wait… Lena had just gotten a date with her best friend who she is in love with. Shit she needs to prepare.


End file.
